The Hunt Begins
*'Level/Quest/Items required:' Completion of Run of the Kessel! *'Release Date:' November 30th, 2007 *'Objective:' Thyton, jonin of the Shadow of the Wind clan has asked you to track down the thief who stole the Jewel of the Four Winds from the Ruins of Kordana. This is where you begin your search. *'Objective completed:' According to Kordana, Drakath took the Jewel of the Four Winds further than her failing sensors can reach, but was last seen heading north toward Okami No Okuchi's lair. Return to Thyton with this information. *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters *(2) Bee-Bot *(8) Beetle-Bot *(9) Defense Drone *(9) Sneevil NPCs *Kordana Rewards Belts *Captain's Sash *Captain's Cinch *Captain's Belt Rings *Star Ring *Starry Ring *Starlight Ring There is also a shop called the Vend-tron 3000. You will need a CorDemi Codex in your inventory to open it. Dialogue Thyton: Now that you have proven yourself to the clan I have a task for you, . Thyton: The source of the fighting between the pirates and ourselves is known to us as The Jewel of the Four Winds. Thyton: It is a powerful item that gives those who hold it control over the winds. Those simple pirates want it for their own reasons... Thyton: ... for whomever controls the winds, controls the seas! But they know nothing of its true power. Thyton: For centuries, we have closely guarded the secrets of the ninja wing magics that have made us such a powerful clan. Thyton: But if we were to gain control of the Jewel of the Four Winds than our magic would grow a thousandfold! Thyton: We would be the unquestioned rulers of this island and the most powerful ninja clan on Lore! Thyton: The jewel has been kept secret inside the Ruins of Kordana, at the center of the island, for longer than anyone can remember. Thyton: All of our attempts to recover it have ended... badly. But now, a man named Drakath has taken the jewel from its resting place. Thyton: I see by your face that you know this man. That is good. I want you to find him. He has been clever enough to escape our spies so far. Thyton: You must go to the Ruins of Kordana and pick up his trail there. Hunt him down like the animal that he is. Return the jewel to me... Thyton: ... by any means necessary. Now, go! *'Quest!' *'Back' Once you've found Kordana: '' '''Kordana: You made it! Oh thank the maker. I'm Kordana. I'm sure you have many questions, and I will answer what I can. ' *''What are you?'' Kordana: My name is Kordana. I was the onboard Artificial Intelligence unit for this mech before it ceased to function. :''' You were the onboard what now? '''Kordana: Hmm… that’s right, the reset… Ok, think of me as a magic illusion. I’ve been here a very long time. Kordana: A long time ago, I lost control of the security robots that you were fighting. They destroyed all the repairbots about 2700 years ago. :''' 2700 years!? '''Kordana: I think so. I’ve been confused for the last few centuries. I believe that my program is degrading. :''' I don’t know what that means but it sounds bad. Is there anything that I can do to help? '''Kordana: You already have. Since the Wind Orb was stolen we’ve all been sharing the same back-up supply. Kordana: With the rest of the robots destroyed there will be enough power for me to last another few thousand years. Thank you. *''Where are we?'' Kordana: This was a Heavy Battlemech. It had a crew of 251 humans and 72 cordemi during The Reset. Kordana: Thankfully I was able to get all of them into escape pods before we entered atom. :''' You’ve said that before. What was The Reset? '''Kordana: I’m not sure if I can explain it. During our last battle, reality had to be… rewritten. Let me ask you this, in YOUR reality… Kordana: Does Artix still slay the undead? :''' ARTIX?! Yes! He does! Does he know about you? What about Warlic? Or Cysero? '''Kordana: No, your Artix wouldn’t know about me. Warlic might, it depends on how he merged. But Cysero? Did it land here too? :''' Land here? I think you’re confused again. Cysero is a mage, not a ship. '''Kordana: A mage!? Oh, I see! What a clever idea! Tell him hello for me. He should remember me. :''' ?? *Jewel of the Four Winds?' ':' I know that the Jewel of the Four Winds jas been taken from here by a man called Drakath. I need to get it back. '''Kordana:' Jewel of the Four Winds? OH! That's what those ninjas called it! It is actually the Wind Orb. Kordana: It's a very powerful magical item, and it was once my power source. A kind priest brought it here to hide it and it allowed me to use it for power. Kordana: He came just as the last of my power cells were dying. Thanks to him I was able to charge my cells again. Kordana: ...and I've been operating off the power of the orb for several hundred years, but now that it has been taken my power cells will die... :''' A few hundred year? I don't think he'll be coming back for it. '''Kordana: Yes, he warned me that height not return for the orb, and left me to protect it. Kordana: He said that keeping the Wind Orb and the White Dragon Box together in his temple was a bad idea. Kordana: He said that he had been searching for a safe secret place for the Orb for years, until he met me. Kordana: I was not able to keep it safe for him, i'm afraid. When that other man took it, he headed north from here toward the camp of Okuchi No Okami. Kordana: After that, my sensors failed... I'm sorry that I couldn't give you more information that that. :''' That's alright, you've already helped a lot, and don't feel bad about loosing it. You kept it safe longer then most people could. '''Kordana: Thank you. I have to stress how powerful the Wind Orb is. In the right hands it could cause limitless havoc. Kordana: If the power of the Wind Orb... or ANY of the other orbs... is misused it would be disastrous. Kordana: Get the orb back at all costs! If my sensors had enough power I could tell you exactly where he is...but I can't. I'm sorry. :' It's alright Kordana. You've told me everything I need to know. I WILL get that Orb back from Drakath! *'Complete Quest Notes *This quest is the ninja version of Ruins of Kordana. * in the quest]]The line "Sneevils. Why did it have to be Sneevils?" is a reference to Indiana Jones, who says at one point, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" *Kordana is a reference to Cortana from the popular game series Halo. *This can be seen as a reference to a other game from Artix Entertainment Mechquest because the gears you see all around are the same gears you see when you level up in Mechquest. Category:Quests Category:Book 1 Quests